Shattered Library
} |name = Shattered Library |icon = Small location icon (Inquisition).png |image = DAI_trespasser_slibrary_banner.jpg |px = 270x360px |type = |location = |exits = The Crossroads |inhabitants = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser }} The Shattered Library, or Vir Dirthara, are ruins of an ancient elven library, suspended between the waking world and the Fade. Background Involvement Places Main map: *Entrance *Courtyard *Broken Tower *Scholar's Retreat *Sundered Hall *Lower Archives Other: *Inverted Ward Quests Merchants * Merchant (Shattered Library) Enemies *Librarian *Fearling *Qunari **Ben-Hassrath ***Ben-Hassrath Agent - (Warrior - Sword) ***Ben-Hassrath Assassin - (Rogue - Double Daggers) **Antaam ***Qunari Defender - (Mace and Tower Shield) ***Qunari Shock Trooper - (Two-Handed Great Axe) ***Qunari Spearman **Saarebas *Fear demon}} Notable items Codex entries Other texts Dialogue points Each companion has one dialogue point: *Sera - Entrance *Cole - Courtyard *Iron Bull - Scholar's Retreat *Vivienne - Scholar's Retreat *Dorian - Lower Archives *Varric - Lower Archives *Blackwall - Inverted Ward *Cassandra - Inverted Ward Notes * For the additional puzzle in this area see Lateral Thinker. * Should the Inquisitor use veilfire to examine the ruin in the Lower Archives, it will reveal a message saying "Behind you". This can be quite a difficult task to achieve as the only available veilfire is located in the Broken Tower, requiring the player to backtrack all the way through the Sundered Hall and Courtyard with a torch in hand. Furthermore, the braziers containing that veilfire only become lit in relation to a portion of the Lateral Thinker puzzle that is located in Scholar's Retreat. When the player exits out of the veilfire message, a Fear demon and two poison spiders will spawn. The demon drops Superb Amulet of Barrier. Bugs * It is possible to glitch your way up to the area in the Inverted Ward with the unreachable eluvian by jumping on the side of the stairs nearby and then jumping towards the area and pressing the touchpad to enter tactical camera mode, this may teleport your character up to the area. The eluvian can be interacted with though is facing the wrong way, doing this however causes the game to crash as there is no area it leads to. Your companions may teleport up here causing you to become trapped as there is an invisible wall and seemingly no way to glitch back down (this is especially true if the game saved before entering the eluvian as your game will reload with your companions trapped too.) Trivia * Sandal's camp can be found at the perimeter of the first "island" (Entrance). His diary lies near a bedroll, a table that allows to enchant weapons and an impaled qunari corpse. * The last eluvian in the Courtyard leads to an area that seems to be a jumping puzzle. In fact, a walkway is created as the story progresses. * A female qunari statue adorns the base of the Inverted Ward. It is visible from the Entrance and to the left. Alternatively, when looking to the right, there is a statue of what appears to be a Tevinter soldier. (See Gallery) Both of these are the same models used in the construction of Judicael's Crossing. * There are a few, massive, stone hands that can be seen throughout the Shattered Library. Some hold eluvians while others contain the spherical, metallic trees that seem to have been used to hold raw magic or something of the like. These stone structures look very much like the mysterious Dead Hand that can be found in the Exalted Plains. * In a dialogue with Varric in the Lower Archives the Inquisitor speculates that the texts found in the library are not actually books, but rather dreams of books, evinced by a unknown chapter of Hard in Hightown to which Varric is genuinely confused and exclaims: "What the - I never wrote this!". Gallery Shattered Library - Map.png|Map dai_trespasser_slibrary1.png|Entrance dai_trespasser_slibrary2.png|An Archivist Statues on Inverted Ward.jpg|Two Upside-Down Statues on Either Side of the Inverted Ward Stone hand in the crossroads 3.jpg|Stone Hand dai_trespasser_slibrary4.png|Vir Dithara dai_trespasser_slibrary5.png|Courtyard dai_trespasser_slibrary9.png|Inverted Ward References Category:Trespasser locations Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Elven lore